As a web member which includes a tow, for example, a cleaning-use web member which is comprised of a combination of the web member and another handle member and is used for cleaning a desktop is known (see PTL 1). Such a cleaning-use web member is comprised having a substrate sheet and a plurality of fibrous members which are laid over the substrate sheet and are integrally bonded. The fibrous members are formed from tows, that is, extremely large number of filaments (long fibers) bundled together, for example, are formed from fiber bundles which include thermoplastic fibers.
Such a cleaning-use web member comprised of a web member of a product form is formed by stacking and fastening a plurality of continuous tows on a continuous substrate sheet which advances in a conveyance direction of a production line whereby a continuous web member comprised of a substrate sheet and a plurality of tows joined together (that is, a continuous web member with no cuts) is formed, then cutting the continuous web member into a predetermined product length.